


How long?

by Majush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Teen Derek, Teen Derek Hale
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majush/pseuds/Majush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okej :) dnes som pozrela pozrela prvú časť 4. série Teen Wolf a tá ma inšpirovala k tejto poviedke ;) ešte pred vysielaním som čítala niekde názor, že nás koniec tejto epizódy inšpiruje k napísaniu poviedky...a to sa aj stalo :D </p><p>Spomínam tam aj Anchor, čo znamená kotva po anglicky a ako určite viete kotva je niečo čo drží vlkolaka pod kontrolou aj keď je spln...pomáha mu lepšie zvládať premenu atď. ;) Rozhodla som sa ale ponechať anglický výraz Anchor, pretože kotva sa mi zdala divná a veľmi sa mi tam nehodila ;))</p>
            </blockquote>





	How long?

„Toto bude znieť asi šialene oci,“ začal Stiles, zatiaľ čo jeho otec sa ani neobťažoval odložiť knihu, ktorú čital.  
„Stiles,“ pokojne reagoval sheriff, „žijem s tebou 17 rokov. Naozaj si myslíš, že ma môže niečo prekvapiť?“  
„Toto je Derek,“ povedal teda Stiles a spoza neho vyšiel teenager, zrejme ešte mladší ako Stiles. Mal čierne vlasy a tmavšiu pokožku no sheriff si všimol hlavne jeho prenikavé zelené oči.  
„Prosím?“ spýtal sa sheriff a tentoraz už odložil knihu na konferenčný stolík.

„Derek,“ zopakoval Stiles. „Je to Derek Hale, len o pár rokov mladší. Deaton povedal, že sa pravdepodobne premení späť už do zajtra rána ale keďže nemal kde spať rozmýšľal som či by nemohol ostať u nás. Mohli by sme vytiahnuť ten matrac čo máme na povale.“  
„Môžem s tebou hovoriť chvíľu osamote?“ spýtal sa sheriff a naznačil Stilesovi, aby sa presunul do kuchyne.  
„Vieš, že je to zbytočné nie? Derek je vlkolak, bude nás aj tak počuť,“ povedal Stiles, keď jeho otec zavrel za nimi dvere.

„Myslel som, že sa stretávaš s tou Maliou,“ ignoroval ho sheriff.  
„Čo?“ zmätene sa spýtal Stiles. „Oci, prečo sa práve teraz pýtaš na Maliu?“  
„Ale no tak,“ pokrútil hlavou sheriff, „vieš, že mi môžeš povedať všetko však? A popravde, už dávno mi je jasné, že sa ti páčia obe pohlavia. A je to v poriadku Stiles, mám ťa rád takého aký si a ty sa za to nemusíš hanbiť.“  
„Vážne máme túto konverzáciu?“ neveril Stiles vlastným ušiam.

„Myslím, že je na to vhodná doba,“ povedal sheriff a ukázal prstom smerom, kde stál za dverami Derek. „Ani ty predsa nemôžeš byť taký naivný a myslieť si, že ti uverím tej historke o mladšom Derekovi.“  
„Čo?“ len na to sa znova zmohol Stiles a jeho otec prevrátil očami.  
„Mohol si mi povedať, že chceš aby tu prespal. Nemusíš mi klamať, aby si si do izby prepašoval chlapca,“ povedal sheriff a Stilesovi padla sánka.  
„Ó môj Bože!“ povedal Stiles, keď spracoval otcove slová. „To nie je tak ako si myslíš oci!“

Sheriff si ho len premeral od hlavy po päty a tváril sa pochybovačne.  
„Fajn,“ stíšil hlas Stiles, „páčia sa mi obe pohlavia ale ten čo stojí v obývačke je naozaj Derek, nie je to nejaký cudzí chalan, ktorého si chcem prepašovať do izby. Keď sme sa k nemu dostali v Mexicu bol už takýto. Zrejme kvôli nejakému šialenému rituálu, ktorý na ňom robila Kate.“  
„Kate? Kate Argent?“ zvážnel sheriff a Stiles prikývol no v duchu si vynadal. Nechcel, aby sa jeho otec do toho zaplietol.

„Takže, keď si včera prišiel domov a hovoril si ako bolo v tom tábore skvelo,“ pokračoval sheriff, „v skutočnosti si myslel, že ste boli pre Dereka, ktorého väznila Kate Argent, ktorá podľa všetkého nie je mŕtva.“  
„Tak nejako,“ priznal sa potichu Stiles.  
„Stiles!“ nahnevane povedal sheriff. „Odkedy si mi povedal čo všetko behá po tomto svete som dúfal, že sme s týmto klamaním skončili! Čo si si myslel?!“  
„Mrzí ma to,“ úprimne povedal Stiles, „ale nechcel som, aby si sa do toho zaplietol. Viem, že si si vydýchol, keď skončilo to všetko s nogitsune a nechcel som, aby si sa znova trápil alebo sa ti niečo stalo.“

„A čo keby sa stalo niečo tebe Stiles?“ vzdychol si sheriff a položil mu ruku na rameno. „Viem, že ma chceš chrániť ale ja som tvoj otec, mojou prácou je chrániť TEBA.“  
„Nemôžem ťa stratiť,“ povedal nakoniec Stiles a otec ho objal.  
„Ani ja teba,“ povedal sheriff, keď sa od seba odtiahli. „Prosím ťa, sľúb mi, že už nič takéto neurobíš. Nikdy.“  
„Sľubujem,“ povedal po chvíli Stiles.  
„Fajn,“ prikývol sheriff a otváral dvere, „idem teda Derekovi nachystať ten matrac.“

+++

„Chutí ti, Derek?“ spýtal sa sheriff a prerušil tak napäté ticho pri večery. „Stiles niekedy na moje jedno frlfle takže-„  
„To bolo raz!“ bránil sa rýchlo Stiles. „A naozaj si to vtedy prihorelo!“  
„Je to veľmi dobré sheriff,“ povedal popravde Derek.  
„Volaj ma John,“ usmial sa na čo Derek len prikývol a Stiles prevrátil očami nad jeho konverzačnými schopnosťami.

+++

„Stiles,“ zdvihol sa zrazu Derek z matraca na zemi.  
„Áno?“ spýtal sa Stiles a odložil mobil na nočný stolík.  
„Chcem sa ti poďakovať,“ povedal potichu Derek a sadol si vedľa Stilesa na posteľ.  
„To nestojí za reč,“ pokrčil plecami Stiles, pričom nechcene trochu drgol do Dereka. „Nebol by predsa dobrý nápad, aby si v takomto stave ostal sám v tvojom byte. A to hlavne ak má do neho Peter voľný prístup. Najlepšie asi bude ak sa o tomto nikdy nedozvie, určite by to chcel proti tebe nejako využiť.“

„Nejde len o toto,“ ukázal Derek na matrac. „Za tú dobu čo sa poznáme si mi viac krát pomohol a ani raz som sa ti nepoďakoval. Takže...ďakujem a mrzí ma že-  
„Dobre, dobre,“ skočil mu do reči Stiles. „Nemáš za čo ale nemusíš to preháňať. Koniec koncov, pár krát som ti život sťažil.“  
„Len pár krát,“ povedal Derek a Stiles sa usmial.  
„A aj ja ti ďakujem,“ povedal Stiles po chvíli. „Ty si mi tiež zopár krát zachránil krk a Scott mi povedal ako si sa mi snažil pomôcť cez to fiasko s nogitsune.“

„Na to sú predsa priatelia,“ reagoval Derek.  
„Páni,“ zasmial sa Stiles. „Kedy sme sa tu dostali?“  
„Bola to dlhá cesta,“ prikývol Derek.  
„To hej,“ súhlasil Stiles.

„Takže ty a Malia?“ zmenil zrazu tému Derek.  
„No,“ ošil sa Stiles. „Neviem. Mám ju naozaj rád ale problém je že...že asi nie tak ako ona mňa. Celá táto vec s Maliou začala, keď som bol v Eichen House a vtedy som nebol úplne v poriadku, pár dní som vôbec nespal a tak som na ňu reagoval inak ako normálne.“  
„Je to komplikované,“ vzdychol si Stiles, keď Derek nereagoval. „Musím jej ale povedať ako sa naozaj cítim, nechcem ju viesť za nos.“

„Určite to pochopí,“ povzbudil ho Derek.  
„Snáď máš pravdu,“ s obavami povedal Stiles, „nechcem ju stratiť ako kamarátku. A ohľadom toho rozhovoru s mojím otcom...nenahováram si, že si to nepočul takže prepáč. Neviem ako na niečo také prišiel. Že by som chcel-„  
„Nevadí mi to,“ pousmial sa Derek a ľahol si na matrac. Chvíľu na to Stiles nasledoval jeho príklad a tiež sa rozvalil do postele.

+++

Stiles zažmurkal a pozrel na hodinky, ktoré ukazovali niečo po druhej v noci. Rozmýšľal čo ho zobudilo, keď započul Derekovo mrmlanie.  
„Nie, nie prosím,“ prehadzoval sa v spánku Derek a mesiac osvetlil jeho tvár. „Nie je to moja vina.“  
Vyzeral, že mal nočnú moru a Stiles bez toho, aby o tom premýšľal rýchlo zliezol z postele a kľakol si k nemu. Tesne pred tým ako sa ho dotkol však zaváhal. Naozaj chce prebudiť Dereka z nočnej mory? Bol predsa vlkolak, mohol by ho napadnúť.

„Prosím,“ znova sa zamrvil Derek a vyzeral, že je kúsok od plaču. „Nikomu som nechcel ublížiť.“  
Stiles sa nakoniec rozhodol ignorovať svoj strach z toho, že mu Derek možno odhryzne končatinu a trochu ním potriasol: „Derek, je to len sen. Nič sa nedeje.“  
„Nie, nie,“ bola jediná odpovedať, ktorú Stiles dostal a tak sa rozhodol pre radikálnejšie riešenie.  
„Derek, zobuď sa!“ zatriasol ním silnejšie. „Je to len sen!“  
Vyzeralo to, že to zabralo, pretože Derek stíchol a po chvíli otvoril oči.

„Stiles?“ spýtal sa zmätene a obzeral sa okolo seba.  
„Mal si len zlý sen,“ vydýchol si Stiles.  
„Sen,“ zamrmlal Derek a Stilesovi sa niečo nezdalo na tom ako sa posadil a rukami objal kolená. „Je to len sen, je to sen, nič viac.“  
„Derek,“ ustarostene ho oslovil Stiles.  
„Je to len sen, je to sen!“ opakoval Derek a začal zvyšovať hlas.  
„Prosím ťa Derek,“ snažil sa ho Stiles upokojiť, „pozri sa na mňa. Nie je to sen, si tu naozaj so mnou.“  
„Nie!“ zúfalo reagoval Derek. „Toto nie je skutočné!“

„Aha,“ povedal Stiles a ukázal mu ruky. „Mám 10 prstov. Vidíš? To znamená, že nesnívaš. V sne by som ich mal predsa viac.“  
Toto konečne stačilo na Derekovo upokojenie a po chvíli sa aj jeho dýchanie vrátilo do normálu.  
„Si v poriadku?“ spýtal sa ho Stiles a Derek prikývol.  
„Vlastne nie,“ priznal za pár sekúnd rozstrasene. „Keď ma Kate držala stávalo sa mi to často. Myslel som ,že to skončí, keď ste ma zachránili.“  
„Mrzí ma to,“ povedal Stiles a položil ruku na Derekovo rameno.  
„Ty za to predsa nemôžeš Stiles,“ odpovedal mu Derek. „A v skutočnosti si to bol práve ty, ktorý mi pomohol najviac a držal ma v realite. Presne tak ako pred chvíľou, s tým rozdielom, že si vždy mal o jeden prst viac. Pomohol si mi udržať si zdravý rozum.“

„Oh...to je dobré počuť,“ trochu nervózne povedal Stiles. „Ale nemal by niečo také robiť práve tvoj Anchor? Nebol to hnev?“  
„Zmenil som ho,“ povedal Derek a uprene pozrel Stilesovi do očí.  
„Aha,“ prikývol Stiles a začal sa cítiť nepohodlne. Naznačoval Derek, že jeho Anchor bol Stiles? „Tak ak si už v poriadku, vrátim sa do postele.“  
„Ešte tu pri mne chvíľu ostaň,“ povedal rýchlo Derek a ľahol si hľadiac na plafón. „Prosím.“

„Dobre,“ súhlasil Stiles a sadol si do tureckého sedu s rukami na okraji Derekovej provizórnej postele.  
„Mimochodom,“ ozval sa po chvíli znova Stiles, „myslím, že to už funguje.“  
„Čo funguje?“ spýtal sa Derek už so zavretými očami.  
„Tvoje znovu-zostarnutie,“ vysvetlil mu Stiles. „Zdáš sa mi starší.“  
„To je fajn,“ odpovedal mu potichu Derek a Stiles zbadal náznak úsmevu. „Dobrú noc Stiles.“  
„Dobrú,“ povedal tiež Stiles.

+++

Keď sa Stiles znovu zobudil, slnko už svietilo do okna jeho izby. Čo ho však prekvapilo bolo to kde sa zobudil. Nebol totižto na svojej posteli ale s Derekom na matraci. Nechápal ako sa tam dostal, nič také ako lezenie do Derekovej náruče si nepamätal. Áno, aj tak by sa ich poloha dala nazvať. Derek bol k nemu otočený tvárou a jednu ruku mal omotanú okolo jeho pása. Stiles sa snažil nahovárať, že mu to nie je príjemné. Až veľmi príjemné. Trochu sa pomrvil a sústredil sa na Derekovu tvár. Vyzeralo to, že Deaton mal pravdu a Derek bol už normálny. No skôr než začal Stiles hlbšie rozmýšľať Derek otvoril oči.

„Ako vyzerám?“ spýtal sa ho a Stiles sa musel pousmiať nad obavou, ktorú v Derekovej otázke počul.  
„Staršie,“ zasmial sa Stiles a začal sa pomaly vyhrabávať z pod paplóna, kým nezačne byť ich situácia trápna ale keď Derek zosilnel svoj stisk prestal.  
„Som tvoj Anchor?“ spýtal sa po chvíli ticha Stiles otázku, ktorú sa neodvážil spýtať v noci.  
„Áno,“ priznal Derek a sledoval Stilesovu reakciu. Toho, aj na jeho vlastné prekvapenie, táto informácia nevyviedla z miery.

„Mám nejaké povinnosti?“ spýtal sa s úsmevom.  
„Len to čo sám chceš,“ povedal Derek a pozrel Stilesovi do očí.  
A Stiles, skôr než si to stihol poriadne premyslieť, vtisol zrazu na Derekove pery letmý bozk.  
„Ja...“ začal ale ďalšie slová sa mu zasekli v hrdle.  
„Toto je to čo chceš?“ spýtal sa Derek opatrne.  
„Ale ty očividne nie takže ak dovolíš, s mojou poslednou sebaúctou teraz odídem z izby a zabudneme na to,“ hovoril Stiles a zároveň bojoval s Derekovou snahou udržaťho na mieste.

„Stiles!“ zvýšil trochu hlas Derek a Stilesovu chvíľkovú nehybnosť využil na to, aby ho pobozkal. Tomu trvalo asi sekundu, kým si uvedomil čo sa deje a začal bozk opätovať.  
„Ako dlho?“ spýtal sa Stiles, keď sa od seba odtiahli.  
„Skoro od začiatku si sa mi dostával pod kožu,“ pousmial sa Derek. „Bol to dlhý proces ale spolu s uvedomením, že si môj Anchor som si uvedomil, že znamenáš pre mňa aj niečo viac. A ty?“  
„No tak Derek,“ reagoval Stiles, keď spracoval jeho slová, „si vlkolak s určitými zmyslami, vďaka ktorým si si môj záujem určite všimol.“

„Dlho som ignoroval moje ale aj tvoje pocity,“ vysvetlil Derek a Stiles prikývol.  
„To sme robili asi obaja,“ povedal Stiles. „Možno je ale načase, aby sme s tým prestali.“  
„Súhlasím,“ usmial sa Derek a znova ho pobozkal.


End file.
